Stamping is a manufacturing process used for forming specifically shaped components from work-piece blanks stamping generally includes such forming operations as punching, blanking, embossing, bending, flanging, and coining. The process of stamping typically employs a machine press to shape or cut the work-piece blank by deforming it with a die.
The stamping process could be a single stage operation where every stroke of the press produces the desired form on the work-piece, or could occur through a series of stages. Although the stamping process is usually carried out on sheet metal, it can also be used to form components from other materials, such as polystyrene.
Stamping of a work-piece into a desired shape is frequently limited by the ability of the work-piece to withstand deformation without developing splits and tears. Annealing can be used in such cases to improve ductility of the work-piece for being formed into the desired shape.